


杜追《柔软的肚皮》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: （体位这方面我枯竭了）





	杜追《柔软的肚皮》

他们拽着对方的领子，摁着对方的脑袋，互相啃咬撕扯着唇瓣推搡着走向算不上多宽敞的沙发，咕咚一声倒在上面，摔得人眼前发昏。  
Draymond半撑着身体将Kevin圈在下头握着他的肩，两条舌缠在一起互相顶撞谁也不肯让着谁，直到Kevin吃痛的小声呻吟从唇边溢出来，Draymond才放开自己用力到僵硬的手。  
Kevin闭着眼揉了揉肩膀，没怎么动情也毫无责怪的意思，两个人就那样僵持着，久到Draymond以为任务失败了，站起身来拍拍衣服想走，又被扯回来抱住，对方的胡子在他颈窝轻轻剐蹭。  
痒得很，像搔在心尖上。

“你是来道歉的吗？”Kevin低低地说。  
Draymond突然感到脑子发空。他其实不是来道歉的，因为没有说对不起的打算，可又的的确确觉得错在自己，想做点什么去弥补对方。  
“你希望我是来道歉的吗？”  
他反问。

“我希望。”

Draymond捧着Kevin的脑袋吻上去，上唇磨着他下唇，一点点吮吸，舌尖填满缝隙顺势滑进去舔了舔齿边。  
绝不同于他们平日里简单直接的做爱过程，这样的不温不火令Kevin有些烦躁地脱掉两个人的衣服。  
赤裸着站在花洒下的时候门外的衣服零散着扔了一路，他们肌肤相贴胯顶着胯，冰凉的瓷砖紧挨着Draymond的背，水从墙体和皮肉之间的空隙漫过，顺着臀缝大腿和跟腱淌在地上。  
Kevin头皮发麻，他捉着对方的手指送进唇间含着，一边还在说着什么投篮不好的狭隘话。  
“照你天天这么啃我也投不准。”Draymond抽出自己的手，关节和手背上有几个很明显的齿印，“你上辈子是属狗的吗？”  
Kevin并不反驳他，伸手挤了许多香波化开在指上，摸着他屁股向下探，“你上辈子是属刺猬的吗？”  
像是有一股电流从下往上窜到天灵盖，Draymond挺直了身体，在指尖进入那个小窄洞时整个人紧绷着。热乎乎的水噼里啪啦浇在他脸上，却不能给他分走一丝一毫的温度，越发感到快烧着一般的火燎。  
“你浑身都是刺，扎疼我了。”Kevin啮着他上耳骨，帮他挡住一部分水流，双手掰开臀肉稳稳地保持住节奏耐心做扩张，“太久没做了，你放松点，像个饿狼一样。”  
Draymond依言深吸了一口气，卸去一直填满在身体里的那股执拗，放心地圈住Kevin的脖子半挂了上去。  
“我很重吗？”他感觉Kevin晃了一下，随后腾出一只手撑住他身后的墙，另一只手小心地加了两根指头，细长细长地搅得人反胃。  
“还好。”  
Draymond轻笑，调了调位置配合他动作，“你很重。”  
Kevin故意往深处顶了顶，手指岔着撑开穴口与内壁，得意地听着对方加重的粗喘，“是吗？的确比你重点，官方差多少磅？”  
“其实我不是那个意思。”Draymond扒着他肩头，微屈起腿向后倒去，将自己的大半重量交给墙壁，还被冰得打了个激灵，旋即Kevin那根蠢蠢欲动的东西贴在他小腹上，硌得人难受。  
“不是这个意思？”Kevin更加用力地分开他两瓣屁股，半托起来让自己的龟头顶到入口，抬起对方一条腿卡在臂弯里，“别说什么我在你心里分量很重，这不是什么新鲜的情话。”  
“情话本来就…”Draymond的话被打断，对方插进来的时候一点循序渐进的意思都没有，直捣黄龙，架着他尝试着抽动了几下才停下来听他继续，“在咱们俩之间，说情话本来就新鲜。”  
Kevin等他说完，在眉心啄了一口，面无表情地箍住他的腰往上提了提，让他站直身体紧靠着墙，脚底很难完完全全实踩在地，一部分重量压在狰狞的根上。  
Draymond很想问他这姿势是不是进得太深了，可是对方显然没有给这个机会，环着他大腿一股脑送进最深，抽出来的时候还不忘在前列腺带两下，捣得人想换气都磕磕绊绊。  
“你…操…你技术就这么烂吗！”  
Kevin也不好过，这样的姿势虽说爽得不得了，但也让他觉得很累，胳膊上的青筋都凸出个一干二净。水流让人无从分辨身上是否冒出过汗液，只有源源不断的灼热从体内延伸到四肢百骸。  
“我技术怎么样，你应该早就知道。”他不停地大口呼吸，喘着粗气。  
Draymond难耐地仰起头，Kevin见状一口咬在他颈上，像要将那块骨肉撕下来吞了，目光里又是珍重与怜惜。  
“你不行就我来！”  
“你先能下来再说吧。”

Kevin第一次射精是十二分钟之后的事情了，Draymond比他先了大约两三分钟，浑身酥麻得沿着墙面向下滑，却只是被对方的茎体顶得更深。  
他断断续续骂着一些没什么意义的脏话，翻来覆去那几句的时候有，变着花样骂出圈的也有，Kevin照单全收，后来直接抵着墙以吻封住那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
“做爱的时候你能不能安静点？”  
“你是不是不行！”  
“能不能换句话？”  
“你是不是快萎了？”  
彼时梆硬的物体还在肉壁上凶狠地碾轧。  
“这你不是知道吗？”  
“技术真烂。”  
“架不住您喜欢。”

他们惯常是这样骂骂咧咧的，谁都不肯松口，似乎不分出个输赢就是世界末日了。Kevin觉得挺好笑，明明Draymond是一直纵容着他的，尽管十有八九是打着嘴炮，也从来都让他在上面干个爽，除此之外也没少包涵他的敏感脆弱，或是情商上的不足，可他还是会嫌不够。  
贪婪成性。

 

（后文接lof）


End file.
